Songs of the heart
by Iolper girl
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of Bumblebee and other transformers inspired by an array of songs. Requests welcomed!


**Authors note: This is an array of BumblebeeXothers one-shots, I'm sorry for any spelling inconveniences that these one-shots might have. If you see any please point them out _nicely_ a friend of mine spelled something wrong and many were so cruel that she stopped writing. Anyways I hope you enjoy! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**xXx**

**Prompt: Wind beneath my wings – Bette Midler**

**Pairing: BlurrxBumblebee**

**Universe: TFA (Transforms animated) **

**Rating: K**

**Wind beneath my wings**

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be._

Bumblebee would never admit that Blurr in a way was his hero, ever since Blurr had saved him from Blitzwing the personality changing decepticon he couldn't help but wish to be as fast as him, to be like him. He especially would never admit this to Blurr, his team, or Sari (because frankly she couldn't keep a secret even under the penalty of death). But the truth was he found himself falling for the mech who despite his best efforts was unable to stop Bumblebee from calling him Zippy.

**xXx**

**Prompt: Fire – The Pointer Sisters**

**Pairing: BumblebeeXJetfire**

**Universe: TFA**

**Rating: K**

**Fire**

_Because when we kiss…_

_Fire!_

_Fire!_

Bumblebee thought it was cute, his brother Jetstorm thought it was hilarious, while Jetfire thought it was very embarrassing_. _But weather he liked it or not, his fire powers always acted up whenever Bumblebee and him kissed.

**xXx**

**Prompt: Flying High - Jem**

**Pairing: JetstormXBumblebee**

**Universe: TFA**

**Rating: K**

**Flying High**

_But I'm flying so high, high off the ground_

_when you're around_

Jetstorm was never one to get… as the organics called it mushy, it just wasn't his style. But he had to admit whenever Bee was around he always felt as if he was flying around. Worried when he had felt this strange feeling for the first time (and because his twin had insisted) he had gone to the grumpy medic bot Ratchet who after a few scans said nothing appeared wrong, but to make sure he asked Jetstorm a few questions such as "when did it start?" or "When does it happen?" that was the easiest to answer. He was a bit confused when the med-bot started to laugh though upon answering "when yellow autobot friend is around." After a few breems of laughing the usually cold Ratchet finally said "Nothing's wrong with that processor of yours kid, you're just in love." Yes love, he wasn't mushy at all he was just in love.

**xXx**

**Prompt: Toxic – Britney Spears/Stockholm **

**Pairing: BarricadeXBumblebee **

**Universe: Movieverse **

**Rating: T**

**Toxic**

_I'm addicted to you…but you know that you're_

_Toxic!_

He really wanted to stop but he couldn't, they hadn't bonded or anything serious like that. But they raced and well may the Autobots forgive him if they find out, but they _interfaced _as well. Bumblebee tried to stop he really did but apparently he wasn't the only one addicted to this 'relationship' of theirs. If he didn't come to Barricade then the decepticon would come to him. If one thing was for it was that this 'relationship' wasn't too healthy for either of them.

**xXx**

**Prompt: Goodbye Earl – Dixie Chicks **

**Pairing: MegatronXBumblebee**

**Universe: G1**

**Rating: T**

**Goodbye Earl **

_She held Wanda's hand_

_and it didn't take long to decide that Earl had to die!_

Optimus Prime was by no means too violent a mech, however when he saw Bumblebee in stasis lock in the Med-bay almost beyond repair. He had gotten very mad, however when Ratchet had told him the _full _extant of his injuries the injuries such as him being beaten and most likely raped Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots holder of the Matrix became absolutely _pissed. _After trying yet failing to calm down he visited his now thankfully out of stasis lock and now recharging scout. Upon arriving he sat on a nearby chair that was close to Bumblebee berth and held Bumblebee's hand thinking one thing and one thing only Megatron _had _to die.

**xXx**

**Prompt: Dance With Me – Jennifer Lopez **

**Pairing: JazzXBumblebee (Goldbug)**

**Universe: TFA**

**Rating: K**

**Dance With Me**

_Too much is on your mind, got let it go_

_can't worry all the time just let it flow…_

Goldbug once known as Bumblebee watched quietly as his teammates Bulkhead, Sari and Jazz danced to the music that was playing loudly in the background while Ratchet and Optimus talked and joked near the refreshment table that had been laid out, they were celebrating an Earth holiday called Thanksgiving. It had been one month since his return to Earth and truthfully he was a little uncomfortable to be around his old teammates, glad of course but still uncomfortable. Sari was still a trouble maker, Bulkhead was still clumsy and great (if not better) with a paint brush, Optimus was kind and was trying to make him feel at home, Ratchet was grumpy, and Jazz was well… Jazz!

It was he who had changed in appearance and slightly yet noticeably in personality. Instead of being yellow and black stripped he was now a goldish yellow with no stripes, a pair of boosters and like the Autobot Jetstorm had a visor (though Bee didn't have his down nearly as much). And like his looks his personality had taken a change as well he was much more patient, more willing to listen to orders and quieter. These changes had in fact had caused his teammates to not even recognize him at first upon arrival, though as soon as he said "what's up boss-bot?" to Optimus the doubts had instantly disappeared (he also still loved causing trouble much to Ratchet's dismay and Sari's joy). "Care to dance?" A voice asked thus breaking his thoughts

"Huh?" Goldbug asked none to intelligently well looking up to see Jazz, "Care to dance?" Jazz repeated smiling.

"Umm w-well I'm not too-"Goldbug muttered

"Come on G-bug too much is on that pretty processor of yours, loosen up and dance with me!" Jazz said smiling before kissing one of Goldbug's servos causing Goldbug to smile back and nod. Even if he was called Goldbug he was still Bumblebee too and truthfully the Bumblebee in him just wanted to go with the flow and dance.

**Authors Note: Ok so this is end for now… I hope you enjoyed! The next one-shots will be ProwlXBumblebee, ShockwaveXBumblebee and OptimusXBumblebee. If you have any requests just ask! Please review! The more you review the faster I write! **


End file.
